Male and Female
by GummyWormValkrie
Summary: Both Morgan and Marc (M/F Morgan) share some rather romantic fanmade support events. Rated T for some suggestive content but enjoy anyway.
1. Chapter 1: C Support

**Male And Female**

_Alright, Morgan- your new name is Marc. _-_  
_

* * *

Startled, Marc forced open her eyes despite her lingering exhaustion. The hardness of the floor underneath her was sufficient to inform that she had fallen from her bed, explaining the general pain in her back and limbs. It had to be another nightmare- in all truth they were almost getting annoying, and seemed to be a sort of infection amongst her family lately...

As Marc pulled herself into a sitting position, she realized she was trembling rather violently and that her breathing was purposefully heavy. The all-too-familiar nausea in her stomach was bubbling unpleasantly, and Marc had enough experience to know trying to hold it was futile. She clapped a hand to her mouth as a makeshift shield and managed to reach the next door bathroom before letting the semi-digested material leave her mouth.

Throwing up had long since become too common for Marc to be humiliated- or even more than mildly bothered- by it. By unfortunate genetic happenstance she had always been prone to regurgitation after (or sometimes during) emotional upset or gastrointestinal displeasure. In fact, the Brave Swords had advanced past the point of resenting her for it- most of them seemed merely amused by her lack of control.

After a hasty cleansing of her mouth with plain water, Marc made a beeline for her warmer bed, shivering as she was wearing only smallclothes. By now she was past caring her reason for awakening so violently at night, wanting more to venture back into sleep. But just before she could pull back her blankets again she heard a startled gasp in the hallway.

"M-Marc! You're awake?!"

"OH! Oh, Gods-!"

Marc whipped around to see Morgan standing in his doorway, hands clamped across his eyes. She felt a strange twisting in her already queasy stomach and realized her blush must be heavier than his, but she didn't move towards her room just yet.

"Marc… I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think you'd be awake!" Morgan apologized shakily, taking a few tentative steps back. "Sorry…"

Marc, instead of answering, found herself giggling, a smile twitching her lips. Mischievously she directed her fingers towards her shoulders.

"Morgan, there's no need to cover your eyes, I'm dressed. I had a nighttime cookie toss, so I just had a quick dip in the bath. These pyjamas Father got me are _so _cute!"

"Really?" Morgan brightened, and his shocked grimace turned into a smile. Suspecting nothing, he added "Let's see them!"

He uncovered his eyes, and simultaneously Marc undid her laced brassiere and let it fall onto her bare hips. And as Morgan naively opened his eyes, instead of seeing an endearing nighttime outfit, he got an eyeful of his friend's birthday suit.

"_GOOD GODS! MORGAN-!"_

Shouting, Morgan whipped around like the devil was at his heels and pulled his door shut in the same second. Leaning against it and breathing like a winded animal, he knew in the back of his mind it would take most of his remaining life to get rid of that image.

_What a horrible trick! …I think that's the first time I've _ever _seen a girl with no clothes on…_!

Laughing to herself, Marc redressed speedily and was back in bed before any other doors would open. She saw the depth of the blush in his cheeks long before he reached his bedroom! A cheerful sigh issued from her as her body relaxed under the soft blankets, promising herself she would never pull a trick like that again.

_…Well, not for a while._


	2. Chapter 2: B Support

**Male And Female, Part 2**

* * *

_i can't find the motivation to write more FEAB... gotta get to it eventually...  
_

* * *

For at least the next three days, a permanent blush could be seen in Morgan's cheeks whenever Marc was in the nearby vicinity. The mental picture of her uncovered body remained stubbornly in his mind regardless of how little attention he gave it, to the point where he nearly consulted his mother for advice. Morgan did reconsider that after remembering how strange a person his mother tended to be,though.

But then again, he did have to admit there was plenty to like about Marc that could easily forgive her mentally-scaring prank. Marc was really a very sweet and gentle figure despite her liking of playing jokes. In fact, the first time he could remember seeing her, she carried him on her back all the way to camp after he ended up with an injured foot. Her father had passed his personality down to her- and also his _suggestive_ quirks, Morgan thought...

Rolling onto his back atop his mattress, Morgan started to consider Marc's father. Robin had already committed incest with Lucina several weeks ago and it didn't take long for the majority of those who knew him to find out. Morgan certainly wouldn't want any more of the Brave Swords have to go through the shame (and spousal backhanding) that his uncle had.

_Still… I should stop her before this goes public…  
_

Silently Morgan sat up, feeling a flush of worry ripple in his veins. He should put his spare time to good use and have a word with Morgan, in case she was thinking along the same lines as her father. Half-hoping she wouldn't be up to anything suspicious, he headed to her room down the short hallway.

The door was open but Morgan was still hesitant to look inside. Marc lay on her bed, reading a book called _Black Diamond, _fully dressed in her typical attire. Feeling uncharacteristically nervous Morgan cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Oh, hello, Morgan!" the young manakete said cheerfully, giving him a wide smile. "Come on in."

With a nod Morgan sat down on Marc's bed, noticing how plushy the blankets felt under him. They were certainly quite a bit softer than his own. Still hesitating, he wasn't capable to look at Marc as he sheepishly asked her why she had flashed him the previous night.

"Well, I… Morgan, I take it you _didn't _want to see me like that?" Marc said slowly, no longer smiling at this point.

"Of course I didn't want to, not like that." Morgan answered through gritted teeth, astonished she seemed to think herself completely innocent. "Marc… it's common sense _not_ to _randomly_ show other people your body… that's what we wear clothes for."

"I know that!" Marc replied, still showing no sings of shame. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Doesn't this seem strange to you or something?" Morgan muttered, managing at last to look near Marc's face. The suggestion of redness could be seen in his cheeks. "I thought you'd be embarrassed later…"

"I guess I am a little." she relented, and Morgan realized saying what he desired to her might not be so hard after all. She casually twisted a lock of pale green hair in her slender fingers, eyes still brightly fixed on Morgan's face.

"W-Well… Marc…There was something else I wanted to ask you." Morgan spoke slowly, finally managing to lift up his eyes. Marc's eyebrows raised curiously, though half-hoping he wasn't going to chastise her in some other manner.

"Do you… Do you think I could... look at you _now_?"

"Huh?" Instantly Marc's cheery glance was replaced by a startled stare. Confused, it dawned on her that Morgan wasn't just looking at her face by now; his eyes were actually looking into her own. "What… what exactly do you mean, Morgan?"

"I-I mean… Umm… " Morgan fumbled for words, a heavy blush blossoming in his cheeks, but nevertheless he continued to speak after a very awkward pause. "W-would you get undressed here, if you… W-what I meant earlier was… was that it was really, really sudden. I wasn't expecting it at all… So…?"

"Oh, Morgan…" The manakete looked away, but an excited grin formed on her coloring face. Her answer was obvious, but she somehow couldn't quite form it into words as Morgan blushed to his ears in front of her. She nearly jumped when his arm caressed her shoulders, but recovered promptly and let herself settle down in Morgan's embrace.

"…If you want it, I will." Marc whispered, laying her head briefly on Morgan's cheek. "I didn't know that was what you _wanted…_"

"Unless it makes you… uncomfortable?" Morgan ventured in an almost rasping voice. His heart was pounding and a strange, unfamiliar feeling was rushing through him

"No… I feel fine with it." Marc whispered, slowly getting off her bed and closing the door almost soundlessly. Her body was trembling faintly, but she knew it wasn't from fear or even nervousness. Morgan stood up to join her, watching with strong excitement as she began to remove her boots. He considered helping her untie the laces but his hands seemed unwilling to function.

Next Marc slowly pulled off her cloak, draping it softly over the edge of her bed. By the time both her sets of underclothes were lain on her thick blankets Morgan couldn't take his eyes off her. He leaned lethargically against the wall, slowly folding his arms to prevent himself from touching anything of Marc's yet. She was much slower in progress now that only her smallclothes were left, her hands quaking a little and her hair hiding the flushed expression on her face. Vaguely she wondered if Morgan would see the vibrations her heart was causing in her chest.

"Wow… Marc…" Morgan was lost for words as Marc lifted up her head to smile at him. He hadn't time to fully appreciate the beauty of her body when he fled from the sight of it the previous night, but Marc was just something else. The very sight of her stirred... _something_ inside him, a peaceful and yet intense desire...

Placing a hand on Marc's bare shoulder, Morgan realized how shaky he really was. "M-May I…?"

Marc's only reply was a nod, her ability to speak failing her as well. This was what she had wanted. And trying to suppress his nervousness Morgan let his hands reach her chest, his touch slow and repetitive, feeling Marc's heavy breathing under his fingers. That bizarre feeling in his chest was overwhelming at this point, but felt as good as anything he'd ever experienced.

Marc seemed to be enjoying herself as much as he, evident in the soft sighing noises she was exuding. He felt her arms lock inexpertly around his waist and his body was pulled a fraction of an inch towards hers. The next thing he was aware of was her lips pressing softly against his own, and Morgan was nearly staggered by desire to give her a _real _kiss...

Opening his mouth and eyes with great effort to speak to Marc, Morgan whispered in a barely audible voice a sentence into her ear. He felt a shudder run down her spine and gave a stifled laugh, resting his head against her chest in contentment.

Looking back towards her face, Morgan felt a jarring flash of shock upon seeing Marc's pale, wide-eyed gape. Yet now she was no longer looking at him in adoration, but staring in mortal terror at the door.

"_Hahahahahaaah! Oh, my gods… HAHAHA!"_

Bent over in laughter not five feet from the two, was _Mary_.

Fully aware that he was standing next to a completely naked female, Morgan was unable to react at first. His _mother, _of _all _the Brave Swords, had witnessed what was possibly their entire experience- he hadn't any idea exactly when the door had been opened. Marc was dog-whimpering softly in fear as she backed as far away from Mary as she could and then grabbed at her clothing like a crazed demon, blushing to her ears in brilliant scarlet.

"Oh, Morgan… Wow. I knew you two were friends, but…" Mary spoke in her odd voice, still chuckling at what she'd witnessed. Morgan could imagine how red his face was as he let his head hang in embarrassment. What he couldn't imagine was how mortified Marc must be, being the bare one, and silently wished with all his mind that his mother would keep this discreet…

"Since her dad is already in sexual trouble, I guess I'll keep this little bit to myself, provided my son doesn't get become a father anytime soon."

Morgan sighed in relief, collapsing on the bed without a word. Behind him he could hear Marc hastily pulling her cloak to her shoulders, and when he caught her eyes she gave him a last, reluctant smile. From the corner of her mouth she repeated the words he had whispered to her in that moment that should have lasted forever.

**Support level B achieved.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Support

**Male and Female, Part 3**

* * *

_I write miserable when I'm feeling miserable... I write happy and fun stuff only when I'm not worried at the moment. _-_ _

**Morgan/Marc Support  
**

* * *

Deep inside him, Morgan did feel a certain amount of guilt after viewing the more intimate side of Marc that somewhat stifled his desires for her. His mother kept her word and didn't tell anyone what she had witnessed, but that still didn't stop her from covering her mouth with one hand every time she saw her son and Marc so much as sitting next to each other at mealtimes. Of course Marc didn't seem to mind his sudden lack of affection, and thankfully she didn't take it as Morgan loving her only for her attractive physique. She merely waited quietly, occasionally offering a brief kiss to conclude their many conversations and other activities, though she was still waiting to satisfy her ultimate desires.

* * *

It was a fair day in temperature, and almost everyone was enjoying the weather with games. Only Mary, Robin and Marc were inside, the two siblings apparently having a discussion about something. Marc could hear them faintly through her closed door but was uninterested. Some sunlight peeked through her open window, yet she paid no attention to its beckoning warmth either. Marc had seen little of anyone in the past few days, spending most of her time studying tactic books until her mind would go blurry with overload. Even Morgan hadn't spent more than a handful of minutes with her since she had showed him her true colors.

Marc let her eyes close lazily. While it was true that she _was _somewhat sick, it wasn't excuse enough to avoid getting out and having fun with friends. It was of course uncharacteristic of her to be depressed by any means, even following a recent bout of memory-recovery attempts (which constituted banging her head against the wall until dizziness rendered her vision useless). Still, she felt vaguely dull and dispirited, and the problem was that she knew full well why.

Marc's eyes strayed to the window, and with a groan of reluctance got up one more time to peer outside. She felt a small gasp in her throat as the familiar boy came into her vision, sword flashing in the sun like a star in the night sky as he practiced swings and slashes. Marc loved the way his chestnut-brown eyes would sparkle to compliment his ravishing smile... The deepest of sighs issued from Morgan's chest as she pulled her steady gaze from the window, focusing it instead on the blank, hard wall in front of her.

Marc was brought back to reality when she realized her legs were wobbling. She turned to her bed and attempted to lie back down, but her body was being disobedient to her brain's commands. There didn't seem to be enough strength left in her legs to carry her weight, and she found herself collapsing onto the floor instead of onto her bed. Thinking she would be more comfortable on her back Marc rolled over slightly, falling into a limp position as her muscles ceased to function. Her eyes were already closed before she went completely still.

* * *

"Marc, when did you find her like this?" Mary demanded in shock, still feeling Marc's weak pulse even though she was clearly still alive.

"Just a minute ago." Morgan answered shakily, staring at Marc's ashen-white face. There were dark shadows underneath her eyes, her lips pale and cracked at the bottom of her face. He once again shook her shoulders lightly, and although her eyelids fluttered she still failed to wake up.

Mary sighed, looking rather worried as she gently stroked Marc's sides. Her ribs felt more pronounced than they should have been, indicating she had lost weight. Mary already had a good idea of what Marc had been doing.

"When was the last time you saw her eating something, Morgan?" Mary asked, momentarily taking her eyes off the limp girl. Morgan had to search his mind before replying; when _was _the last time he'd seen Marc eat?

"Three or four days ago..." Morgan murmured, feeling a sinking in his gut as he realized what Marc was doing. Didn't she know that starving herself wouldn't just hurt her, but it would end up _killing_ her if she didn't stop? And most healers couldn't even cure hunger effectively; feeding a starving person had almost always resulted in their death.

"Glad it's not any longer." Mary said, breaking up Morgan's grim mental revelations. "Help me get her on the bed, she's just as tall as I am."

Carefully the pair lifted their patient onto her destination, Morgan feeling a little relieved that his mother would be able to help her. She did have memories from a future where humans could communicate across continents and travel around the known world in a matter of days. Mary had also often mentioned that many diseases were curable as well. Still, Morgan hoped hunger wasn't one of those conditions she referred to as "a disease of our own creation", because apparently all afflictions with that label were largely incurable.

"Morgan, I need you to wake her up for a minute or so." Mary announced. "I need to give her some water so she can get nutrients back, she's slightly malnourished and I don't want it any worse."

"Shouldn't she eat something, Mother?" Morgan asked, stroking Marc's face as though to comfort her. Mary shook her head, saying "No. I know it seems like starving people should obviously be fed, but she can't handle anything other than liquids for the moment." When Morgan gave a silent gasp Mary was quick to add, "In a few days she'll be a lot better, trust me. We're lucky we found out before this went on for a week or so."

Morgan closed his eyes and hung his head as Mary left for the kitchen. _I can't believe I never noticed... Poor Marc! She's probably trying to stop herself from throwing up so much... but not eating isn't going to help anything..._

Trying to stifle his unnatural pessimism, Morgan busied himself by giving Marc another gentle shoulder shake. It wasn't until his third repetition that she finally cracked open one eye, moaning a little in discomfort. "M-Morgan...?"

"Are you alright?" Morgan cut her off anxiously, pulling her into his lap and holding up her head against his arm. "I didn't know you were _starving_ yourself, Marc..."

"I... I'm trying to stop tossing so much." Marc rasped in a dull, weak tone. Close to her, Morgan could see the tips of her hair were beginning to split. "If I eat a lot less... it'll..."

"Good, you're awake!" Mary spoke as she reentered the bedroom, a small glass full of clear liquid in one hand. She looked less stressed than Morgan had seen her, and took that as a sign of hope. "Marc, you've got to swallow this. Just take small sips at a time, your body needs to take fluids slowly."

"Urrgh..." Marc gave a small groan, but obediently took the cup and took a reluctant sip. It was sweet in taste, and although her mouth enjoyed the sensation she felt her sensitive stomach rumble slightly.

"Try to take a sip every little while, Marc." Mary said lightly, giving the sick girl's hair a gentle stroke. "I'll leave you two alone now; Morgan, let me know right away if she seems worse, okay?"

"Okay, Mother..." Morgan whispered in reply, watching her as she left. He felt Marc's face rest against his knee, and even as she was weak and unwell, Morgan couldn't deny that he was still having some kinds of feelings for her. In fact, the desires were stronger than ever- Marc kept popping up in his dreams, both at night and during idle periods in the daytime. But she would have no energy in this state, and he certainly wouldn't want to get caught in another intimate moment with anyone- even Mary- at the risk of _more_ severe humiliation.

He realized Marc had drifted into sleep as he focused on her again. Her breathing was less steady than usual, and Morgan hoped fervently she would have a speedy recovery. Glancing around briefly to ascertain he was alone with her, he leaned to her ear and whispered half to himself, _We'll have so much fun when you're better, Marc..._

* * *

But Marc's recovery was not exactly an easy one. Morgan woke up just a few hours into sleep to find his patient was completely unconscious- not even a sharp slap on her cheek could awaken her. He was on the verge of a panic attack until Mary was able to conclude she shouldn't be awakened yet, her body needed rest.

So Morgan contented himself by lying next to Marc for the night, keeping himself fully dressed in the off chance he would be discovered. It took a long time for him to sleep, even though the room was darker than the night sky and the only audible noises were soft music from Cordelia's dormitory and Marc's breathing next to him. That sound was soothing enough to lull him into relaxation, thankfully.

The next few days were quite dull for Morgan, though he never let it show around Marc. He would entertain her with stories and the occasional song, helping her to drink the nourishing liquids Mary gave many times a day. By the end of the first day Marc could take a few tentative steps, but ended up in total collapse immediately after her attempt (to Mary's reluctant giggles). In truth, Morgan almost had to _teach_ his friend how to walk again, but he went through this hard time as patiently as he could.

Although it took a long time for Marc to return to her normal eating habits, she thankfully managed to regain some strength in a much shorter time. Morgan was shocked at how much weight she had lost in only four days, and insisted she "eat more and stop exercising for the next month!"

"Well, the more I eat, the more I throw up." Marc asserted dully, brushing her hair at the time. Morgan merely shook his head in disagreement, replying with an, "I thought you were kind of... well, _desensitized_ to vomiting..."

"Starving is way worse than throwing up, I can tell you that." Marc continued, putting her brush down and sinking back into Morgan's arms. He squeezed her lightly in response, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Marc... How are you feeling right now?" Morgan asked after a long pause. She _seemed_ much better by now, but he didn't want to force her into anything.

"I'll survive, why you ask?" Marc asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Because... I was thinking we could...? If you want?" Morgan wanted to enjoy this pleasure all the more after her hunger shenanigans- for all he knew, Marc could have become much more ill or even dead before she had been saved. Every moment with her was already precious, and he saw nothing wrong with having a memorable time without more delays.

Marc gave a somewhat sly smile, knowing exactly what Morgan was referring to. "I suppose I'm well enough by now, Morgan. Just... maybe not for too long? And I'd like it if you... if you won't tire me out too much!" she added in a meek voice, the familiar blush surfacing in her face.

"Oh, of course not." Morgan assured her, giving her hair a hearty rub. "Just let me make sure we won't be interrupted, I'll be back in a minute."

He gave Marc a long kiss on her lips, feeling her excitement rise inside her. As hastily as he could, he dashed out the room with clumsy feet, checking that nobody was in any of the upper bedrooms. Luckily they seemed to be alone, and he returned to Marc's room with great anticipation. She was already waiting for him on the bed, grinning at him and thereby deepening his arousal.

"Is my beautiful little girl ready?" Morgan said, putting both hands securely on her shoulders.

"For too long, Morgan..." Marc whispered, looking into her lover's bright brown eyes. She closed them slowly, and the two began their game.

* * *

Mary sat down next to her brother, letting her face slowly fall onto the hard table. When Robin glanced at her in surprise, she mumbled in a dull and bored voice, "There appears to be a _minor_ orgy going on between my son and your daughter, Robin."

"...Minor? What in the gods' names are you talking about...?" Robin stuttered, shuddering at the very thought of his daughter committing the same sins he had. "You're not _serious_?"

"I'm serious as hell." Mary asserted, not lifting her face from the table. Robin slapped a hand to his face hard enough to cause bruising, an exasperated sigh issuing from his mouth.

"I told them they could as long they didn't have kids yet... And I can thank the gods I only _heard_ it. I wouldn't want to see any of that in my _nightmares._" came Mary's voice, positively oozing with dullness.

Robin gave a quiet reply in affirmative, feeling less shocked as his reason caught up with him. Of course there was going to be some kind of romance between those two... _I better get used to it. Morgan's mine for the rest of my days._

_...If they have a kid, they can't call me Gramps at any point in time!_

* * *

**Morgan must be *very* easily aroused if all it takes to turn him on is for Marc to smile at him.**

**:)**


End file.
